


lionheart

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, blood mention, brothers!jaemark, description of violence, more characters/ships to be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Minhyung sets out on a journey across Alerian with his brother, and unbeknownst to him, the Gods placed the fate of the world in his hands





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the of monsters and men discography that really sets the mood when i'm writing this 
> 
> title is not taken from snsd's iconic masterpiece lionheart but of monster and men's iconic masterpiece king and lionheart
> 
> anyways i'm super buzzed for this already, i've been playing around with this idea and doing world and character building for /months/, and have the first chapter started and all plot planned out so hopefully i wont get lazy
> 
> also if u ever played the mmorpg fiesta... same

Birds had always been calming, a sound of peace, freedom, the end of wars and terrible times. They sang, chirped, and flapped their wings to fly away. That’s why towns at the edge of a forest were his favorite, filled with morning melodies and trees rustling in the breeze outside the window. Minhyung always wanted to be like a bird.

“Minhyung,” Someone called through the door, knocking at it. He knew it was Jaehyun, the older’s bed was empty, so he must’ve woken earlier. The door opened, revealing Jaehyun already dressed in his travelling garb, carrying two bowls with stew and a bread tucked under his arm. “Good thing you’re cute, we got free food.”

“When are you going to stop pretending like you’re not casting charms at people to give you food?” Minhyung retaliated, brushing away hay that had leaked from his pillow out of his hair. He still gave his thanks, appreciating every coin they saved from whatever story his brother conjured up to fill their stomachs. “You’re the handsome one, after all.”

“Hush, when you’re older you’ll shine so bright people will forget I even exist.” Never one for compliments, the older flushed, breaking the bread so they could share. “Your mother was always prettier than mine.”

They shared the same father, a powerful mage who’s rumor surpassed their wildest imagination. Tales of the Northern Caster still reached their ears as they travelled south, of his one son who died in war alongside him, the second one unknown to the world of Alerian. It was better this way, when people didn’t know who they were, as they pretended to believe all the stories drunken tavern owners told them as they ate their supper.

“Get dressed, we need to get through the forest before night settles in, scavengers roam this area more than I thought they would.” Minhyung nodded, swallowing the the rest of the broth, needing the energy for the long trek they would walk.

Jaehyun packed his satchel quickly, Minhyung following suit with his own, before grabbing their staffs. Jaehyun’s went up to his shoulder, dark willow with invisible runes carved into the body. Minhyung’s was shorter, simple oak, both disguised as walking sticks. Openly showing the world you were a mage could have consequences when wars were waging, and if you weren’t on the right side at the right time, it could be your demise. Jaehyun also carried a bow, delicate but tough, the older always wanting to become an archer before their father pushed his legacy onto him.

There was something about Jaehyun, besides his encouraging smiles and golden heart, a melancholy that Minhyung never could find the root of. He had asked, many times, but his brother would just ruffle his hair like he still was a toddler, telling him he’d know in time. Jaehyun was carrying a hidden burden, and Minhyung wanted to help him relieve it, but he couldn’t.

“Ready?” Jaehyun pulled his hood up, covering his blonde hair.

“Always.” They shared smiles, the danger of losing each other in the blink of an eye hanging over them, but they would still hope the Gods were behind them.

-

There was chaos, the streets outside the tavern filled with protesters. An execution was to take place in the town square, causing an uproar among the inhabitants, both positive and negative reactions raging through their minds. Jaehyun grabbed Minhyung’s shoulder roughly, pulling him against the flow of bodies. They had to get away fast, they both knew they’d be at risk as executions often caused people from different political spectres to collide.

“ _Kill me!_ ” A voice called over the roaring crowds, coming from the middle of the village, an enchantment obviously cast to make it reach all ears present. “ _End me, show your people you’re against saving Alerian!_ ”

Jaehyun halted, only for a moment, before grabbing Minhyung’s wrist instead and tugged him along. The people screamed louder, chanting for murder, others for salvation of the soon to be martyr. The brothers ran, as inconspicuously as they could, dodging raised spears and knives, hiding in the shadows.

“ _Darkness is eating us alive, let the hell-bound Gods do as they please and massacre innocent lives!_ ” Jaehyun’s grip tightened, running with more desperation, not wanting to hear the curling screams as a brother of Light was killed. Minhyung noticed two figures on the roof across the street, one with a bow, another a staff. They were dressed in white, no sign of dark magic surrounding them. “ _The Prophecy is true, you’re all hindering it, hindering our salvation!_ ”

“Jaehyun,” Minhyung called, pressing himself up next to the older. “On the roof!”

“Mevia be with them.” Jaehyun mumbled something after that, and Minhyung saw runes surrounding the two before they leaped away, trying to save someone doomed. “It’s all I can do, we have to go.”

“ _The Heart will be found, and returned to where it belongs, with the help of the Eyes!_ ”

They reached the edge of the village, breaching through the spell cast by the screaming man, no longer hearing his speech. Still running, they made their way into the forest, only stopping when the array of houses were out of sight. The forest air was thick, making it hard to catch one’s breath, but it was better than the smoke infested atmosphere of busy towns. Birds chirped, and Minhyung again yearned to be free of this life.

“We need to find a stream and follow it eastwards.” Jaehyun removed his hood, the sunlight breaching through the cover of the trees creating a halo out of his golden locks. Minhyung removed his scarf, hoping he too, would look like a misplaced saint among the wilderness. Their father had raven hair, but both their mothers carried long, light strands. Minhyung loved that they shared the similarity, the want to be like his brother burning in his chest a constant.

They found a brook rather quickly, both quenching their thirst with its clear water before starting their trek. They hid up in branches as a merchant passed with his horse, held a short conversation with an old witch who was out collecting mushrooms, and got tips of scavenger camps up ahead. The sun was at its highest point, but they were provided shade and comfort of the deep forest, a pleasant walk compared to the open plains they had traveled weeks before. Minhyung loved the sight of trees carrying leaves, a rare sight up North, where pine trees and cloudberry flowers covered grounds that weren’t tundra.

“Jaehyun,” Minhyung started, the two taking a break inside a vacated cave, seemingly used by other travelers in the past. “Do you ever miss home?”

 _Home_. A thriving village, mages and clerics freely training and assisting the people with their services. Sheep grazing on the mountains in the summer, herded down as the few maple trees among spruces turned orange. The midnight sun during summer and festivals celebrating it, the long winters bringing days without sun, replacing it with northern lights dancing in the sky. Late summer days collecting blueberries and wild strawberries, threading them onto grass straws before eating them.

Burned, cast in darkness, desolated.

“All the time.” Minhyung remember trailing after Jaehyun and his friends, coaxing them to give him piggyback rides and take him hunting. He remembers the one time Jaehyun took him canoeing on the big river after the snow had started to melt on the mountains, and the scolding the older went through when their parents found out.

_Minhyung should never be put in danger, you of all people know this better than anyone, Jaehyun!_

But Jaehyun kept letting Minhyung live, sneaking him out of his room, making sure he had fun. They constantly lived in danger now, their lives at stake, and Minhyung sometimes found himself wondering exactly why his parents was so adamant to locking him up. Jaehyun knew, but never told him, even after their parent’s death. There were many things Jaehyun didn’t tell Minhyung, pretending like he didn’t know the younger was aware.

“Let’s find a new home.” Minhyung smiled, reaching out to touch his brother’s knee, hopeful. Jaehyun looked baffled, but let his expression mirror Minhyung’s, flicking the younger’s forehead. They had been travelling for two years now, staying up north for the first, only starting southwards when Minhyung had gotten his staff. Minhyung thought they were going without a purpose, until the tales of The Darkness was shared with him. Jaehyun had been reluctant to let Minhyung know the goal he had set for the both of them, but explained he wanted to find somewhere safe where they both could settle and live again.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be at home.”

Minhyung agreed with the older’s words, threading their fingers together. They let themselves forget their worries, and let down their guards, to have a single moment of peace. They dreamt of harvesting wheat and potatoes, practicing magic in front of their hut, not too far from a village where a large marketplace held everything they needed. It was a vision of the future they shared, and had spent time building together, hoping that one day it would come true.

The brothers continued their journey, estimating they were about halfway, and had plenty of time before the sun set to reach the end of the maze of trees. The small stream they had followed ran into a river, and they followed its bank, stepping into bushes for cover. They didn’t dare to make any more stops, knowing scavengers were lurking nearby, and hoped they stuck close to the main trails to attack unknowing merchants.

Everything went without a hitch, almost too well, unnerving the both of them.

“Do you hear that?” Jaehyun was alert, eyes roaming the area in search of anything irregular, hands working on readying his bow and his staff already bound to his satchel. Minhyung gripped his own staff with both his fists, crouching into a defensive position.  An odd silence brewed in the air, no birds, no animals, not even a single bug was flying nearby.

“I hear nothing.”

“Exactly.”

There was a glimt across the river, Jaehyun quick on his feet, shooting an arrow straight towards it. It came halfway across the water before another arrow hit it, the sound of wood being pierced echoing through the air. The pieces didn’t even land in the river before the brothers bounced, running into the secluding trees for cover. Jaehyun gritted out shield spells while Minhyung cast a triangle onto the ground, hiding their traces.

The defense they relied on the most was escaping, battles too risky with unknown opponents that most likely had the advantage of being familiar with the field. Minhyung’s legs were scalding, the repercussion of the spell he cast already tearing at his muscles. He wasn’t of age yet, and underaged mages couldn’t handle magic as well as others since their body had yet to finish growing. He wanted to stop, catch his breath, but adrenaline kept him going, blindly following his brother ahead of him.

An arrow halted them, missing Jaehyun’s head by the hairs, coming to a stop in the trunk of a tree. Minhyung was trembling, clutching onto his staff for dear life, eyes darting around to find the attacker. None dared move, Jaehyun quietly mumbling more spells in desperation, stopping when light steps approached them.

They coudn’t see anything or anyone, just heard grass and twigs breaking under pressure, until a figure stopped in front of them with grace and silence. They had many close calls before, but it was the first time they had someone point an arrow at their heads, ready to be shot at any second. Minhyung had never been more terrfied, sweat pooling at his hairline like he was standing in a rainstorm. He willed the drops not to run down his face, holding his breath, like any breach of the stillness would kill him.

Jaehyun shifted, holding two fingers up to his left eye, his right arm angled across his chest. Minhyung almost cried out, _don’t do anything, we’ll die_ , but nothing happend. The ringing of panic in Minhyung’s ears cleared, and he could fully take in the person in front of them. The attacker was dressed in white robes, dark hair thick and blown by the breeze, ears long and pointed. He was an elf, tall and slender, and Minhyung recognized him as one of the figures from the village earlier.

“Friends,” The elf whispered, pointing his bow towards the ground. He mirrored Jaehyun’s pose before he whistled, a melodious call, coaxing another person to reveal themselves. It was a mage, the magic around them too piercing to belong to a cleric, jumping down from a branch and landing next to the elf.

It was, unsurprisingly, the second figure from the village. His hair was light, a silver shade with contrasting roots, but his eyes were close to black, gaze piercing as he studied the brothers. He, too, held two fingers under his eye, at the same time showing off a mark on his hand. The mark of an absorber, leeching off others’ powers to strengthen his own, and in his mark shone an all too familiar rune.

“Thank you for saving us.” The stranger smiled, releasing the rune from his hand, the symbol of the snow fox, the symbol of Jaehyun. “Let us return the favor.”

-

“The village is in civil war, blood spill these days only lead to more.” The mage, Taeyong, told as they sat by a fire, the sun already setting. They were at the edge of the forest, the duo helping the brothers find their way, going unnoticed by thieves and hunters. Minhyung and Jaehyun learned the two were familiar with the area, but were also experienced travelers, and therefore had forged the tricks they needed to survive. “They went through with the execution, we didn’t make it in time, but wielders of dark magic jumped on us right after the beheading. If it weren’t for your runes lending me energy, we would’ve been overpowered.”

“I didn’t know you were a leech- absorber. Sorry.” Jaehyun blushed at his slip up, Northerners used to speaking a little more brash than the common tongue. “But I’m glad I was of help, in our hurry to get out I just cast a simple protection spell for you.”

“Well, Sicheng did have use for that spell, someone threw a pebble towards him.” Taeyong laughed, causing Sicheng to whine and poke him with an arrow playfully.

“I actually dodged it, by myself!” The elf grumbled, returning to sharpening the head of the arrow. “You humans think us elves are all useless, pretty people who can’t fend for themselves.”

“During the Grandelian War you were on the front lines though, we all know of your skill.” Jaehyun tried to save the atmosphere, appreciating the craftsmanship of Sihcheng’s bow. The Grandelian War was from the olden times, a dispute among Gods, creating the Darkness and the Light. There had been a split among the people of Alerian, the world they had built, due to it. The war had lasted for centuries, ending in the favor of the Light and its goddess, Mevia, the Elven people fighting bravely against creatures from the underworld that humans didn’t dare go near.  “I wish I had it.”

“You’re not too bad of a shot,” Sicheng complimented, since the two had a friendly competition before they sat down, where Sicheng crushed all confidence Jaehyun had about his archery knowledge. “We just have better sight.”

They conversed more, filling each other in on what they had seen on their travels, sharing rations for a nice supper. It was enjoyable, to not be surrounded by meade and burly blacksmiths and butchers, but Minhyung was still uncomfortable. He tried to hide it with words and questions, yet he couldn’t evade what was bothering him.

Taeyong kept staring at Minhyung, scrutinizing his every move, as if he was a danger. He tried to nudge Jaehyun, but the other didn’t seem to notice anything off, leaving Minhyung to deal with it by himself.

“So, what is the purpose of your travels?” Of course, Taeyong was the one who wanted to know, gaze locked with Minhyung’s before his attention turned to Jaehyun.

The older didn’t speak, mulling over what he should tell the two, and Minhyung was even curios himself. He never got a clear answer, but would the two finally coax it out of Jaehyun?

“Who’s asking?” Taeyong smirked at Jaehyun’s reply, crossing his arms over his chest. Sicheng bit his lips, noticing the tension in the air, just like Minhyung. Jaehyun held his ground, eyes never flickering away from Taeyong’s, a feat Minhyung wished he could master.

“Taeyong, knighted mage in the Circle of Korsta, blessed by the powers of Leiker.” The formal introduction had been abandoned earlier, in favor of getting out of the forest as quick as possible. Minhyung’s felt his jaw loosen on its own accord, surprised by the reveal. The Circle of Korsta had a reputation, and now the confidence Taeyong carried himself with had a reason behind it. “In the company of Sicheng, archer of the Circle of Korsta, prince of the Wooden Lands, and in the presence of the Northern Caster’s sons.”

Jaehyun took in a sharp breath, fists clenching where they were placed in his lap, eyes becoming unreadable. Sicheng turned his head to take in the two brothers, as if they were ghosts. The pleasantries were over, it was down to business, to kill or be killed. After a beat, Jaehyun stood up, staff in his hands.

“ _Who_ are you!?” He shouted, a square of markings already forming under his feet, Minhyung scurrying to stand behind his brother, contemplating what spell would be effective to get the others’ weapons away from them. Neither Taeyong or Sicheng made a move, infuriating Jaehyun even more, who was about to cast a fireball.

“A friend.” Taeyong rose to his feet, prompting Sicheng to follow his lead. They didn’t step closer, and Jaehyun gave them the benefit of the doubt, letting his staff drop slightly. Taeyong unsheeted a dagger hidden under his robes, enchanting it with binding runes. “A friend who believes in The Prophecy, and fights for it.”

The mage dragged the blade across his hand, prompting a sleek streak of red to appear. Minhyung looked away, the sight of blood making him nauseous, clinging onto the back of Jaehyun’s clothing to calm himself down. Sicheng was next, mirroring Taeyong’s actions with the dagger, cursing in Elven tongue like it would help lessen the pain. They drew lines under their left eyes with the blood, bowing their heads as if greeting a king.

“We offer you, Jaehyun and Minhyung of Ismark, sons of the Northern Caster, our services on your journey. No matter how long, how tedious, how dangerous, we will protect what must be protected, we will fight what needs to be fought.”

Minhyung’s pulse thumped hard when Jaehyun let his staff fall to his side, turning the markings on the ground into new ones. It was the second part of a binding spell, Taeyong and Sicheng already done with the first, and Minhyung grabbed Jaehyun’s hand before he could continue.

“Can we trust them?” He asked, still wary of Taeyong’s previous behavior, but Jaehyun just shrugged him off and finished the ritual.

“We accept your service!” He slammed his staff into the ground, encasing the four of them in purple light. He chanted a verse from one of Tela’s scriptures, the Goddess of honesty, sealing the pact. Once Jaehyun was done, Minhyung held onto him again, asking the same question from before. “Minhyung, it’s okay.”

“Jaehyun…” It didn’t feel right, to accept the companionship of strangers. Minhyung couldn’t imagine himself sleeping for more than a minute before being awoken by glowing eyes in the darkness, glaring at him like he was the Darkness itself. Jaehyun smiled, the one he used for comfort and reassurance, ruffling Minhyung’s hair.

“If they break their oath...” Taeyong straightened up, letting out a heavy breath. Sicheng looked away, almost as if troubled, but his face held a sense of duty. “They die.”

-

“You should travel to Valeera.” Sicheng advised as he and Taeyong got ready to leave. Jaehyun and Minhyung had set up a camp, the two others helping them cast protection around the area so they could sleep without being seen. “There’s a priest there who knows more than one should, he can be of great help.”

“That’s quite far from here, though.” Jaehyun muttered, but he figured it was better to go straight than search the Kingdoms by every inch for what he was looking for. “What’s his name?”

Taeyong grumbled, and Sicheng laughed, patting the other’s shoulder. Apparently the priest was a pain, and a busybody, on top of being a chatter mouth. Neither Jaehyun or Minhyung were sure they wanted to meet him.

“Doyoung is what he goes by, and you’ll find him where one wouldn’t expect.” Taeyong relayed, Sicheng’s giggles getting even louder. “We have to go, but we’ll meet soon.”

“Thank you.” Minhyung bowed, all of them sharing handshakes before Sicheng and Taeyong disappeared into the forest again. Minhyung was secretly relieved they wouldn’t be a part of the company, not sure if he was ready for a doubling of the party just yet. Jaehyun stared wistfully after the two, seemingly deep in thought, so Minhyung poked his side with his staff. “Are you alive?”

“Don’t trust anyone.” The older commanded, his normally calm, warm eyes cold as ice.

“But, we just bound ourselves to strangers?” Minhyung was confused, not understanding where the sudden attitude came from, so unlike his brother. Jaehyun sighed, a sad noise, before pulling Minhyung into a hug.

“Taeyong knew about you.” Jaehyun whispered, voice broken, tired, mind succumbing to places it shouldn’t. “I can only hope no one else knows, someone who shouldn’t know.”

“Jaehyun-”

“I promised mother and father I would protect you with my life.” Jaehyun pulled away, placing his hands on Minhyung’s shoulders. There were unshed tears threatening to spill, Minhyung unable to stop his own. He didn’t have the same control as his brother, the same strength and courage. “And now I promise you Minhyung, that I’ll protect you until my very last breath, and even after that.”


	2. mountain sound

“Minhyung, we have to go.” He was awoken by a shake to his shoulder, Jaehyun calling out his name. It was dark out still, the stars twinkling in the sky above them, and Minhyung begrudgingly unraveled himself from his scarf. His one hour of sleep was up.

The way to Valeera was long, a large city nestled in the ranges of the Veris mountain chain. Minhyung had only heard stories of the grand place, the heart of the politics in Alerian, the home of the emperor. To get there from where they had previously been, not too far south from the Northern border, they had to go east. It was mostly the same terrain they had traveled before, plains upon plains, hills, and forests standing tall in the middle of open fields. Two weeks had passed since they had last seen Taeyong and Sicheng, the only sign of the two being an enchanted woodpecker telling the brothers they had made it to the Western coast.  

They had taken a short break by the edge of the Forest of Hinder, one of the three grandest forests in all of Alerian. It was without a doubt the most dangerous, imps and dark wizards living in between shrubs and dangerous animals. Giants and trolls were also rumored to trek into it from the mountains, beings with the capability to smash one’s head in with flick of a finger. Due to those circumstances, Jaehyun and Mark dually decided to take the longer route around the abyss of intimidating trees.

They hadn’t slept properly for three days, opting to rest in intervals. Two hours were set off for sleep after about six hours of walking, one keeping guard while the other dozed off. It was the safest, both the sun and moon bringing unknown threats upon them, prompting the brothers to stay awake as much as they could. Minhyung found himself thanking Sicheng in his mind a lot, the archer sharing Elven berries with them before going their own way, filled with energy that made their short nap feel like a good night’s rest.

It was disenheartening, not seeing any signs of Veris or Valeera as they wandered, bringing down their spirits slowly and steadily. It was on the fifth day along the edge of Hinder when Jaehyun noticed the sun rose slower than it had before. Spring was slowly ebbing into summer, which meant the sun should be hanging over their heads longer, and that’s when they saw it. Elegant and royal, standing tall on the horizon was the mountain chain. It was still at least a day away, maybe two, but their steps were lighter when they had a compass besides the sun guiding them in the right direction.

“I hope we find a cave.” Minhyung grumbled, pinching his cheeks to make himself feel more awake. They had reached the mountains within a day and a night, the sun currently up in the sky as they continued their journey southwards. “I’m tired.”

“We slept not long ago, you’ll be fine.” Jaehyun chuckled before taking a swig from his water pouch, freshly filled after they had found a small stream leaking down from the mountainside.

“I’m  _ hungry _ .”

“There’s probably some town or camp along this way, we’ll get proper food soon.” Ever the optimist, Jaehyun skipped along, Minhyung trying to keep up with the pace. The rocky scenery was beyond amazing, and definitely reminded them of home. It was probably why Jaehyun had been in such a great mood the past days, despite giving some of his rations to Minhyung who was “a growing boy who needed meat on his bones”. Minhyung had to force a piece of bread down Jaehyun’s throat for breakfast.

“Can’t we just find a trail, and a merchant, and I really want lamb right about now.”

“I hear Milla shrieking from her grave.” Milla had been Minhyung’s first sheep, and instead of sending her up for slaughter, Minhyung had insisted on giving her a traditional burial. He was about four, unknowing of what exactly his favorite meat was made of, even if sheep and lambs were the most common animals in their homelands.

“Will you stop holding that against me?”

“Never.”

Their conversation was disturbed when roars sounded above them, making them look up at two trolls standing on a cliff, swinging at each other with might and fervor. The brothers lowered their voices, walking in the shadow of the cliff to avoid being seen. Neither had fought beings other than humans, unsure how they should proceed if they were to get caught, so they hid. They were almost at the end of the cliff, safe and away from the trashing trolls. Jaehyun was ushering Minhyung to hurry behind a bush, out of sight, so they could continue along the mountains, but then a thunderous crack rang through the air.

The ordeal went fast, in one moment Minhyung was standing in a growing shadow, and then he wasn’t. Jaehyun roughly pulled him away from the falling boulder, the rock landing on the ground beside Minhyung with a thump that shook the earth. He was about to thank Jaehyun,  who had saved him yet again, but his relief was short lived.

Minhyung was frozen, unable to even breathe. Seeing Jaehyun, his always strong brother, rendered helpless and whimpering sent him into a space filled with empty thoughts. The boulder had landed on Jaehyun, completely crushing his left arm. They had been lucky on their travels, too lucky, and this was the price they had to pay for it. The older looked at him pleadingly, scared, the storm of a hurriedly formed plan raging in his eyes.    
“M-Minhyung, you have to continue…” Jaehyun coughed up between shivering pants, gasping and groaning, blinding pain shooting through all his nerves. Jaehyun couldn’t be thinking clearly, he couldn’t. Minhyung wanted to scream, knock some sense into the male. “You need to find someone to help you, go under another name, you have to find the-”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Minhyung spurred into action, scouting the sky for any sign of rising smoke, but coming out empty handed. There were no one nearby, the trolls had retreated from the cliff to probably finish their feud, the forest looming behind him in the distance. Jaehyun stared at him, eyes wide, _ his staff in his hand _ . “Cast a shield over yourself, quick!”

Jaehyun did as told, wheezing out a spell, the hand of his free arm clutching onto the staff like it was his lifeline.  _ It was _ , Minhyung thought, waiting for the shell of blue light to cover all the parts of his brother that weren’t under the boulder. He grabbed his own staff, wrecking his brain for the right verse, focusing on the bottom of the rock. He could already feel the burn, the heat of the strain a destructive spell would put on his body, but he had to save Jaehyun.   
Minhyung cast the explosive runes, managing to hit the perfect spot, breaking the lower part of the boulder to smaller crumbs. Jaehyun winced, but none of the rocks hit him under the protection of his shield. Minhyung let out a victorious cry, Jaehyun was free.

There was blood, and a lot of it, but Minhyung bit his tongue and cleared away the rest of the debris from Jaehyun’s crushed arm as fast as he could. His body was on fire, the repercussion of powerful magic weakening him, but as he managed to make Jaehyun sit up, his mind couldn’t even focus on the pain. Minhyung threw himself at his brother, crying as he held him in his arms, relieved that they didn’t lose each other. Jaehyun coughed, shivering in his hold, and Minhyung knew they had to find help before it was too late.

“Can you stand?” Minhyung asked as he wiped away his tears. There wasn’t any time for emotions at such a crucial time, he had to keep himself levelheaded.  

“My legs are fine, it’s just-” Jaehyun let out a groan, sharp and loud, his arm hanging too limply for comfort to his side. It didn’t seem right, it looked more like a straight line than a limb that was supposed to have joints, the clothing around the older’s arm tainted red. They managed to get Jaehyun to stand, but he was exerting himself. Minhyung forced Jaehyun to eat an Elven berry, which he almost threw up, even breathing and swallowing sending the older into searing hurt. 

“Get on my back!” Minhyung commanded, to which Jaehyun shook his head. How the other managed to smile despite his current state, left Minhyung in wonder. 

“Support me, it’s faster if we’re both on our feet.” Jaehyun put his good arm around Minhyung’s shoulders, the two of them shifting around until Jaehyun felt the least amount of pain, walking as quick as they could along the mountains. 

The sun started to sink in the west, and Jaehyun grew weaker by each step. Minhyung was panicking, praying and begging to the Gods, hoping there would be someone,  _ anyone _ , not too far away. Jaehyun let out a yelp after his feet caught onto a twig, his legs stumbling, body collapsing onto the ground. He was giving up, the pain too much to bear, and Minhyung cried in frustration. Jaehyun’s eyes closed, his breathing evening out.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Jaehyun, please!” Jaehyun mumbled something unaudible, and Minhyung could see him fighting exhaustion. His eyelids kept fluttering, trying to stay open, but failing. Again, Minhyung scouted for smoke, searching the darkening sky in desperation. There was nothing, nothing but emptiness, but then he smelt it. The scent of burning wood, of bark and coal, ashes flaring. He squinted; if he could smell it he should see it, and he was right. Behind the foot of a mountain sticking out, grey clouds rose, licking against the hillside in a steady dance. Hope latched onto his heart, making it beat hard and fast, and he prompted Jaehyun back up to his feet again.

“There’s someone nearby, just a few more stones away and we’re there.” Minhyung encouraged, Jaehyun whimpering weakly as he dragged his body along. It wasn’t easy, and it took longer than Minhyung wanted it to. Jaehyun’s weight was pulling him down, mass bigger than his own, but Minhyung could never in his right mind consider it a burden. After rounding the hill, they finally arrived in front of a hut tucked close by the mountainside. There were patches of growing vegetables outside, but Minhyung ignored his rumbling stomach in favor of reaching the door. He knocked, fast and hard, hoping the inhabitant would lend them their help. 

The wood swung open, a male with a morning star in his hands greeting them, defensive. He cast a glance at the two brothers, Jaehyun’s mauled limb and Minhyung desperately holding two fingers under his eye, copying the gesture Jaehyun, Sicheng and Taeyong had used before.

_ Friends _ .

The male let the weapon fall to the floor with a thud, ushering them into his house. No words were exchanged, the stranger simply helped Minhyung lead Jaehyun to his bed, where they laid him down. Minhyung was handed a pillow and a blanket, the stranger pointing to a rug made out of a bear’s fur in the main room, before shutting the door in his face.

Minhyung’s body was screaming at him, willing him to rest his tired bones, but he forced his eyes wide open. He heard his brother’s cries, blood curling, filled with pain. They rang through the house, the thin walls not doing much to muffle them. Minhyung didn’t know how long it took before the screams were reduced to whimpers and yelps, but only then did he let himself succumb to a restless slumber.

-

Small villages by the coast, to put it simply, smelt like fish. If one evaded marketplaces and ports, the scent of sea salt filled the air instead. Trading by the coast happened in the bigger cities, while the others relied on what the ocean gave them, content with the rather simple diet. This fact caused Taeyong to let out an appreciative sigh when the owner of the inn served them pork stew, sick and tired after eating various forms of fish soup five days in a row.

“This tastes nasty.” Sicheng scrunched his nose, trying hard to digest the half-boiled carrot piece he currently had nestled on his tongue. Even after travelling with Taeyong for a year, the other wasn’t used to less than extravagant meals. He liked bread though, so Taeyong always made sure to ask for extra when he saw Sicheng not finishing his bowl of whatever they got that night.

“At least it’s not fish.” Taeyong commented, shoveling food into his mouth. He stopped when he chewed on something crunchy, too crunchy to belong in a stew. He spat it back out into his spoon, Sicheng snorting out loud at the sight of a shrimp with it’s shell still intact. In a  _ pork _ stew. “I take back what I said, this is rubbish.”

They asked for double extras of bread, picking around the bowl for the meat hidden between all the other ingredients, needing the protein. When Sicheng’s ears turned red after only half a glass of mead, Taeyong called it a night, much to the elf’s protest. Taeyong really didn’t want to deal with a drunk Sicheng and his charming ways, a long day of travel behind him. Charming, as in bringing fishermen to their knees, offering him their most precious belongings. They didn’t know Sicheng had a castle filled with the most exquisite crystals waiting for him somewhere south, believing the elf would wed them after they saved him from “poverty”. Taeyong didn’t like knocking innocent people out with magic, but sometimes, he had to. Sicheng was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and lured many into his drunken trap. 

“You never told me.” Sicheng started as they retreated to their room, unlocking it with a rusty key before entering. “How exactly did you know who Minhyung and Jaehyun were?”

Taeyong heaved a sigh, flinging himself onto the closest bed with his arms spread out. It was quite the story, and he tried to make it as short as possible in his head before telling it. He had been apart of the Circle of Korsta before he even became of age, committing his life to it, in exchange for shelter and food. Sicheng knew this, knew about his oh so tragic past, of growing up among burglars, stealing fruits at the marketplace from the moment he learned to walk. Leiker, the God of greed, had somehow seen potential in the magic hidden in a scared boy, marking him.   
The Circle found him not long after, cold and lonely, but with the power of absorption sleeping inside him. They formed him anew, and carved him out with hard edges and a hard heart. He was a warrior, reckless but loyal, and once he was seen as an adult, they sent him off. He fought in many wars, saw death of brothers and sisters, villages burned to nothing but ashes. 

“A little more than two years ago, I was stationed in the North, to aid a former member of the Circle to protect his village.” Sicheng raised his eyebrows, showing Taeyong he had all his attention. The North was currently in ruin, all its grand cities and towns desolate, most survivors now living close to the central border. Darkness had swallowed the North, like it had the East, but no one in Valeera batted as much as an eyelash to it, not even the emperor. “He was the Northern Caster from the village of Ismark, as powerful as he was rumored to be, but humble. His staff was simple, it went to his shoulder, dark willow.”

“Jaehyun’s staff, it’s the same.” Sicheng stated, and Taeyong hummed. “It’s his father’s, isn’t it?”

“It is.” The elf let out a melancholic sound, grieving for the orphaned brothers. He had the compassion of a prince, and Taeyong dreaded the arriving time when Sicheng would return home and become a king. He was by far Taeyong’s favorite companion on his journeys, besides a cleric he once knew. Taeyong didn’t want to make the comparison; the healer had left marks on his heart he knew Sicheng never would have the power to do. “At that time, I only knew about Jaehyun. He had just become of age, fighting in a war he had no place fighting in. I stole Jaehyun’s energy, and hid his body somewhere safe once he was out.”

“And people thought he died.” Sicheng concluded, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. There was affirmation, and pieces were starting to fall into place. “How come he didn’t recognize you? What about Minhyung?”

“Me and Jaehyun never met, he never saw me. I knew him, because his father pointed him out to me the night before the village was attacked.”

_ My firstborn, the one with the bow. He’s kind hearted, if not a bit too much. More selfless than what’s good for a being these days. _

_ Sir, what about your second child? _

_ Ah, he passed at birth. He was too weak, could never make it in this world. _

“I didn’t know about Minhyung until after the fight died down and I went looking for Jaehyun. There was someone hugging his body, also blonde, and it kind of just made sense that it was the younger brother no one but the villagers knew about.”

Taeyong remembered the cries, the boy begging his brother to return to him when his parents never would. Taeyong remembered feeling guilt and being angry at himself, at the Darkness, at the Gods, at the world. He released Jaehyun’s rune from his mark, prompting the older brother to awake from his slumber. He had watched them reunite from where he was hidden in the shadows, bitterness swimming around on his tongue. Taeyong had seen their father in his last moments, mighty like a lion, fending off the enemy to protect the ones he loved. He felt like he had stolen that from them, stolen away their father, his mind chanting that being nothing but a lousy thief really was his true nature.

“What you just told me, will you ever tell them?” Sicheng’s voice was gentle, and he had at some point sat down at the edge of Taeyong’s bed. Damned be elves and their heightened senses, noticing every single thing that was off with one’s emotions. Taeyong’s eyes went to the mark of Leiker, still tingling with traces from the snow fox. When he felt it that time in the forest village, he thought it was a dream, the raw power so much different, more grown compared to the first time the rune had been lent to him. “They should know if we want to fully gain their trust.”

“It’s good for them to be doubting who to trust, not everyone who does the gesture of the Eye are on our side.” Taeyong recalled how Jaehyun did the gesture with no hesitation, but Minhyung looked lost when it was presented to him. He guessed something had happened behind closed doors in the family, but Taeyong trusted the Northern Caster’s choices enough to know the brothers would do anything to fulfill their duty. “But I’ll tell them with time, right now they have something else to focus on.” 

“So they really are a part of the Prophecy…” Sicheng looked lost in thought, before realisation hit him. “By the Gods, I’m bound to the Eye, I’ll die and my kingdom will rot! Taeyong,  _ Taeyong _ , Mevia be with us-”

“Stop being dramatic, Prince Sicheng.” Taeyong laughed, nudging the other off the bed with his foot. “It’s not like we’re currently in their company, we just have to keep watch over them.”

“You knew!” Sicheng pointed at him accusingly from the floor, Taeyong whistling innocently before retaliating with the fact that Sicheng didn’t have to go through with the binding. “You knew, you  _ know _ , how dangerous this will be, yet you let yourself bind so easily! You  _ never _ bind, didn’t even do it to your Master!”

Taeyong’s mouth went dry, bile rising in his chest. He hoped it was bile, but knew it was the guilt, again eating him from the inside, not leaving a single organ untouched,

“I was supposed to die that day, during the battle of Ismark.”He swallowed, not daring to meet Sicheng’s eyes. He felt dirty, the blood on his hands from a brother of the Light. “A man gave up his life for mine, a man who should’ve been here to guide his sons to the Heart, but that task now belongs to me.”

-

For the first time in what felt like a century, Minhyung could just stare up at the sky without a purpose. He looked for shapes in the clouds and found a wild boar and an open book, conjuring up the stories written in its pages. There was no breeze to move the clouds further so he sadly didn’t find much more. Two nights had passed since Minhyung and Jaehyun were taken in, and he had yet to speak to his brother. When he wasn’t screaming, he slept, leaving Minhyung in the company of their savior.

Taeil is what he went by, a man who baked potatoes over open fire, and apparently could regrow bones. Minhyung hadn’t asked for much more than a name, but judging by his mace and his abilities, Taeil was most likely a cleric. They hadn’t spoken much, just Minhyung offering his help with tending to the vegetables outside, Taeil always giving him a grateful smile before disappearing into the room Jaehyun had yet to come out of.

Jaehyun had stopped screaming again, Minhyung hopeful it would be the last round and steadily made his way back inside. He heard mumbles through the walls, recognizing his brother’s voice, and had to stop himself from barging into the room before knocking. He rapped against the wood, Taeil opening the door for him shortly after.

“Jaehyun was just telling me about you, Minhyung.” Taeil motioned for Minhyung to sit down next to Jaehyun, the younger complying and immediately reaching out for the older’s hand. Jaehyun smiled despite looking like he had just been hauled through a storm, skin pale and dark circles under his eyes. “A little less than five moons and you’ll be of age, how exciting.”

“He’ll always be my  _ little _ brother, though.” Jaehyun croaked teasingly, voice hoarse, and Minhyung would hit him if it weren’t for the fact that he was already hurt. “But he’s smart and brave, thank you for saving me, Minhyung.”

“You would do the same for me.” Humbled, Minhyung’s cheek colored. He leaned down to touch his forehead against Jaehyun’s, taking in the comforting scent of his brother that still could be found under dried sweat. “Are you alright now?”

“His bones are all patched together and regrown, I just need to pop the joints back in, and he’ll be good.” Taeil explained, coaxing a shudder out of Jaehyun. He didn’t want to feel more pain than what he’d already gone through, two short days feeling like a decade in his hazed mind. “I’m sorry it took so long, I haven’t used my magic in a couple of years.”

“It’s fine, I’m in great debt to you, Taeil.” The cleric shook his head and held out a hand, not accepting being owed anything. He left the room to prepare lunch, letting the brothers have some time to themselves. They didn’t say anything, Minhyung just resting his head against Jaehyun’s abdomen, the older threading his fingers through Minhyung’s hair. Jaehyun fell asleep not long after, Minhyung deciding he’d help Taeil with the meal while Jaehyun restored his energy.

After lunch, Taeil shoved Jaehyun’s joints back into place, causing the mage to faint into another round of slumber. He didn’t wake until the sun was setting and supper was ready, but he was finally out of the bed, sitting down with Taeil and Minhyung in the main room to eat.

“I’m sure you might feel uncomfortable sharing this, but where are you heading?” Taeil asked as he removed the plates from the table into a basin, sitting down again once the surface was clear.

“We’re going to Valeera, in search of a priest.” Jaehyun replied without hesitation, using his left hand more than he usually would while speaking. Minhyung found it rather comical.

“There are many priests in Valeera, and some of them you do not want to seek out.” The cleric muttered, the brothers’ ears perked up in interest since Taeil seemed to know more about the city than the two of them did. “What’s his name?”

“Gosung?” Minhyung asked out loud, mostly to himself, shaking his head when he remembered the name. “No, his name is Doyoung.”

“Huh, Doyoung.” Taeil fell silent, and one could almost hear the thoughts churning in his head. He let out a sigh, and then a hum, and then another sigh. “I do not mean to pry, but who told you about Doyoung? Only a few know about him, and he likes to keep it that way. You cannot meet him without someone who already knows him beforehand.”

The brothers shared looks, a silent telepathy of  _ do we trust him enough _ ? Then again, they didn’t have to reveal titles, just names, and they did owe Taeil a lot after all. He had yet to poison their food or swing his morning star at them, and those were good signs.

“A traveler we met on our journey previously, who goes by Taeyong.” Jaehyun provided and chose not to enclose information of his company, unaware of that name being more than enough for Taeil.

“Tae- I should’ve known.” The cleric gritted his teeth, the relaxed atmosphere around him turning tense. “If you want to see the priest, that name will not get you far. You two can share my bed for the night.”

Taeil suddenly stood up, again leaving the brothers to themselves, and walked out of the hut. Minhyung and Jaehyun decided to take him up on the offer, falling asleep entangled together before Taeil returned home. They had decided to leave in the morning as Jaehyun no longer was in pain, not wanting to bother the host for much longer with their presence.

They quickly packed together their things when the sun rose, dressing themselves lightly for a hot day, no clouds in sight out the window. Taeil hadn’t shown himself all morning, the only sign of him being breakfast ready on the table and rations for their travel set out for them. Minhyung wanted to wait for the kind mand to give him their thanks, but Jaehyun was impatient, convincing the younger they didn’t have time for it. 

They shut the door behind them and walked through the vegetable garden, still not seeing Taeil anywhere. The simple mention of Taeyong had apparently affected the cleric more than they imagined it could. Jaehyun and Minhyung were both curious to why, but it was not their place to meddle.

“I’ll go with you!” Taeil called out as he appeared from behind the hut, halting Minhyung and Jaehyun midstep. He donned what seemed to be travelling garb, quite different from the tan clothes he had worn previously. A navy tunic that went well with his caramel hair covered his torso, a scarf wrapped around his neck, boots that had seen better days on his feet. He had a satchel already packed, morning star carelessly held in one hand as he walked towards the brothers. How Taeil managed to hold it so easy was beyond Minhyung, who had secretly tried lifting the mace without much success. “It’s been a while since I last spoke with Doyoung, and for some reason, I’m suddenly craving an adventure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy week brings holy writing time


	3. empty hopes

The air was cold, and that wasn’t unusual. The temperatures would usually lower during the night, except for in the summer, but spring was still holding earth in its grip as snow lingered on the peaks of mountains. That’s just how residing in a cave was; cool and, more often than not, damp.

He sat down in the small pond, playing around with the mud to stop shivering. Even if it was freezing out, the mud was always pleasant and warm. Enchanted by magic, it would always stay heated, substituting blankets and a bed. It was the most comforting thing he knew besides the sun.

But now the moon was out, shining down through the small hole above his head. He had tried to sleep, yet slumber wouldn’t reach him, which had been regular the past two moons. His friends hadn’t visited him in a while, loneliness churning in his chest together with sadness, hoping they hadn’t gotten themselves in trouble.  _ He _ was trouble after all, praying that no one had found out about his friends meeting him.

He also hoped they would remember their promise of bringing him treats in the early summer, when his day of birth was. No one had celebrated it with him before, he didn’t know people celebrated it at all. He recalled bitterly that he had never been cherished his entire life.

Something was wrong with him, he didn’t know what it could be, but being exiled from his home by angry villagers just simply told him there was. The banishment happened around eleven summers ago, torches and spears pointed at a crying child, who was abandoned by his parents in the single mountain on the island. He had made marks in the cave walls so he wouldn’t forget the amount of time that had passed since. At least someone would leave food for him right outside the cave opening thrice a week, even if the amount was sparse. It was something, and it kept him alive.

The boy knew he could simply just walk out, there was nothing keeping him there. His friends had asked him if he wanted to, told him he could come with them, but he would always say no. He could leave and step on grass, put flowers in his hair, stand under a waterfall until his head hurt. He yearned to feel happiness and freedom, but the inhabitants on the island gave him an oath: If they saw him outside of the cave, his punishment would be death. Knowing the vicious sides of humanity, he believed they would keep their word.

The mud dried over his arms as he spread some over his legs, shielding him from the breeze that had snuck into the cave while he was lost in his thoughts. It was somehow different thinking compared to other times, as if he wasn’t holding a monologue, but rather like someone was listening. He felt it then, almost like a swarm of bugs crawling in his skull, a small presence that made the runes on his body tingle with glee. He didn’t like it. His breathing got faster, nausea building in his chest as the intrusion of another’s magic danced in his blood. He held both palms to his head, letting out a scream, wanting the pain to go away.

“ _ Get out of my head! _ ” 

Minhyung woke with a start, his temple pounding like imps had been knocking at it with pebbles. He heaved a breath and sat up to brush mud of his thighs, quickly realising there was none, and laid back down with a huff.

“Bad dream?” Taeil was on guard duty, busying himself with polishing the spikes of his mace to keep himself awake. Minhyung stared, maybe a little too long, before shaking his head to deny the inquiry. It hadn’t been bad, just odd, like he had entered someone else's body, feeling strong emotions that weren’t his own. He could still feel a twinge of loneliness even if he was in the company of someone else.

“No, just wild.”

“Ah,  _ wild _ . I see.” Minhyung noticed dawn approaching, which meant Jaehyun would soon wake up and continue his streak of  _ we’ll eat breakfast while walking, let’s pack up and go.  _ Taeil had slept first, but he still looked tired, and Minhyung knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anymore.

“I’ll take the rest of the shift, get some rest.” Taeil smiled gratefully and gave his thanks, laying down by the fire and passing out as soon as he did. The oldest was a snorer, much to Minhyung and Jaehyun’s amusement. The loud snorts would be replaced by beautiful hums as they traveled, Taeil singing random spells and scriptures with melodies he made up on the spot. He was a good addition to the company, healing small burns and scratches they’d gather throughout the day with ease as he got back in touch with his magic.

Minhyung regretted not asking Taeil to heal the ache in his head before taking a nap, drinking a little more water than what was acceptable to try and clear it away. He hoped there would be a river nearby, or a brook from the mountain, so he could refill his pouch. Then again, Taeil had informed them Valeera was only half a day away at the most, and if Minhyung squinted, he could see a faint opening in the mountain chain that would lead to a valley. The sun was rising more steady now, morning just a breath away, and Minhyung heard his brother shifting around.

“Minhyung?” Jaehyun croaked, rising up from slumber, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“I had a dream, and couldn’t sleep anymore.” Taeil had been passed out for a little more than an hour, and the dull headache had yet to stop pestering Minhyung. “It was… I felt like I had entered someone else’s mind.” 

“Ah.” Jaehyun stared at him, expression unreadable, and Minhyung wondered if the older would tease him for being woken by a bad dream. “That can happen, when you’re bound to someone by magic.”

“But it wasn’t Taeyong, nor was it Sicheng!” Minhyung huffed, biting his lip. “I’m not bound to anyone else.”

“Don’t think too much about it, just tell me if it happens again.” Jaehyun comforted and stood up to stretch his limbs, padding over to Minhyung and ruffling his hair before he turned around to wake Taeil. “Kill the fire, let’s pack up and go.”

Taeil muttered something about a bed to mend the creaking in his old bones when he sat up, prompting a laugh from the brothers. They gathered their things quickly and started their trek, Taeil in the lead for the last distance to Valeera.

—

“The Elves are a huge threat to the peace of Alerian, filled with magic and what not, all of them!” An advisor spoke with fervor, rising from his chair with a clenched fist. There were hums of agreement around the table, the emperor nodding for the speaker to continue. “I suggest we send the army of our finest soldiers there and take over all the land they waste, they keep that  _ ‘Magic Forest’ _ of theirs on valuable farming soil!”

The table was at uproar, cheering for the suggestion, others shouting about a more tactical approach to the problem. The politicians of the High Council always had something to discuss, and words to add so they could gain something for their personal interests. Sentences could get violent, but they all fought for the same goal hidden under another agenda in the end, so they never turned against each other. 

“I would like to hear what the General thinks.” The Emperor hushed the shouts, making the assembly settle down in their chairs again. All eyes turned to the man, who hadn’t uttered a single word ever since the meeting started. “What do you say, Youngho?”

“I think it’s a horrible idea.” Youngho stated, clear and gentle, causing irritation to rise in the one who suggested it in the first place. The young general leaned his elbows on the table, folding his hands before elaborating. “The Elves are smart, undeniably strong, and they have magic. It’s logical that such a bold move from us on their residence will end in major loss to our artillery.”

“Then do you have a better suggestion, General?” Someone spat out, not hiding the malice in their voice. Everyone was wary of Youngho, due to him gaining his position for the shared blood running through his and the Emperor’s veins. He had skill, undeniably a lot of it, but the politicians often chose to see past it and judge him for the perks of being the nephew of Alerian’s ruler.

“We could send a party, to sign up a form of treaty. Not too many, but someone wise, another one who is good with words, a leader and a few soldiers for protection on the journey.” Youngho formed the idea kind of as he went, to quench the thirst for power his companions had. “If we cause an uproar in the South, we will lose the trust of many people. Mages, clerics, priests, and even those without magic. There’s already tension floating over Alerian, especially after the High Council refused to help the North as it fell. We need to avoid more resentment thrown towards us.”

“Very well.” The Emperor spoke, pleased by the idea. There were more hums of agreement, even the one with the first suggestion had simmered down noticeably. “Youngho, bring the thirty strongest men to the marshlands and check their abilities, hand pick a dozen and bring them along with you. We will decide who else to come along later on.”

Youngho nodded, the tone of his uncle’s voice ordering for his dismissal prompting him to rise from his chair and leave the gathering. The others continued on with another topic as he wandered out, making his ways through the halls tailed by two soldiers. He still had three days before the top tiered warriors would all have returned to the city from their missions, and he’d cherish those until he had to go to the damned marshlands.

They could never train there in peace.

The sky was clear outside, beams of light warming the side of Youngho’s face, and he silently cursed the layered uniforms for being so inconvenient as heat of summer approached. They were still required to wear their winter garb, which Youngho really didn’t understand when the temperatures never hit freezing anymore.

“General,” A lieutenant greeted him when he entered his office, scrolls in hand. Probably reports, and perhaps some documents and letters. Youngho closed the door behind him, keeping the two soldiers from getting in. He liked privacy, and would grab it at any chance he got.

“Please don’t call me that when it’s just us, how many times do I have to tell you Hansol?” Youngho wandered to his chair and sat down, Hansol placing the scrolls on the table in front of him.

“It’s luck I’m even in this position, don’t want to lose it because you told me to be informal.” Hansol chuckled, leaning against the wall. “ _ General _ .”

“Hush, or I might deem you unfit for a lieutenant and put you on the front lines without any armor.” He barked, but there was no bite to his words. Youngho was grateful to Hansol, who had grown up in some Northern village. He didn’t hold much of the finesse people from cities had, and was like a cold winter breeze chilling one down from the heated life as someone with a high rank. “What did you bring me today?”

“Regular meeting schedules, some mission updates and uh… some rather interesting sightings.” Youngho raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Well, we’re not entirely sure, but an elf and a mage has been spotted travelling along the Western coast.” Hansol opened the scroll holding the report, letting Youngho scan through it. “The mage has been spotted previously wherever the Circle of Korsta has meddled, so we believe he and his company are part of it.”

“And their current agenda is that prophecy.” Youngho continued, heaving a sigh. “There’s a big chance they’re on the way to the Heart, we need to send someone after them and tail them.”

“I’m working on a group, and we already have someone positioned in the west who can keep track of them.” The lieutenant opened another scroll, containing information from various bases. They looked over them, memorizing leaders and valuable faces in the differing groups. “Should we order for capture? Kill?”

“No.” Youngho smiled. The two magic wielders were doing the dirty work that had been dragging down his shoulders for a while, and they were perfectly unaware. “Let them lead us to the Heart. Whether it’s a person, animal or a rock, or whatever the Gods have carved it out to be, it’s the target we need to exterminate.”

“Ah,” Hansol hummed, shifting slightly. If Youngho didn’t know Hansol, he would say the other expressed discomfort, but it couldn’t be the case. “I will relay the command, Sir.”

“ _ Hansol _ .”

“Sorry, I meant Youngho.”

—

“This is surreal.” Minhyung commented for the nth time with Jaehyun’s agreement, Taeil chuckling at the brother’s amazement to their surroundings. They had been buzzing ever since Valeera had been in sight at the end of the valley, houses, huts and farms spread over the entire area before the grand city walls that took half of the space between the hillsides. A grand river was bustling with ships and jolleys, a port in sight, laying closer to the city. They had walked through the gate and been met with colors, song and dance, people of all types gathered in the capital of Alerian. “What even is that?”

“That’s a fountain, but it’s incomparable to the one in front of the city hall.” Taeil informed, both Minhyung and Jaehyun reaching out to touch the sprays of water shooting out from a dragon statue.

The trio spent some time exploring, eating delicacies from food stalls and trying out juices made out of fruits the brothers had never heard of. Jaehyun had a penchant for peach, whereas Minhyung really enjoyed mango. Taeil told them grapefruit was the best, but once they tried the cleric’s drink, they pursed their lips in distaste. Taeil grumbled something about youth not being able to understand the wonderful flavors the world provided them, even if he was only half a decade older than Jaehyun.

When they walked through a marketplace, Jaehyun was swept off to dance with an old lady. The reason was how he looked like a fine, young man, who had muscles that could lead a lady. Minhyung laughed at the scared look on his brother’s face, who only had drunkenly danced on tables with his friends during festivals. To the surprise of the ones watching, he managed to keep up with the woman’s steps, people cheering as he took the initiative to even dip her.

It was only a couple hours shy of the evening that they remembered the real purpose of going to Valeera, which was to find a priest. Much to their chagrin, Taeil was familiar with the city streets, leading them to where Doyoung’s residence should be in a steady pace. Minhyung wasn’t sure about what to expect, imagining that a priest should at least be aging, maybe a bald spot on top of his head. Jaehyun on the other hand, prepared himself for an onslaught of babbling about Gods and politics. The pondering was interrupted shortly after they begun, as they turned the corner to a new road.

“Oh no!” Taeil cried out in despair, the wreckage of a row of buildings coming into sight. He ran towards the debris, like it would summon the person he was looking for, but they were the only three souls present. Some of the rocks seemed to have been cleared away, leaving bare spaces for the cleric to walk around bemoan their luck. He waved his hands in the air, shaping up a building from the past. “This is where he lived.”

“Just amazing.” Minhyung kicked a pebble in frustration, scouting the area for any signs of anyone, Jaehyun gently pinching his side to make him calm down. Taeil heaved a sigh, massaging his thighs as he bent over. 

“If he’s not dead, we have to search the entire city!”

“Perhaps we should find a tavern first?” Jaehyun suggested, eyes dull at the prospect of not getting any information they might need. “It’s been a long day, so we could start looking for Doyoung tomorrow.”

“You’re right.” Taeil mumbled, shoulders slumped in defeat. They were all tired, long days of barely any rest behind them, stomachs aching for proper food. “I’m sorry this happened, I did not know…”

“Don’t be sorry!” Minhyung piped up, clinging himself onto Taeil’s arm, the disgruntled state the youngest had been in now long forgotten. “You have been nothing but of help to us, we will definitely find him.”

“Thank you, Minhyung.” The cleric lightened up significantly, the three of them shuffling in the direction of an inn he knew off that weren’t too far away. Light conversation filled the spaces, a struggle to keep gloomy minds off the prospect of starting on a blank page without any reliable informants to guide them.

“I don’t mean to come off as rude, but I’m curious.” Jaehyun breached laughter following a corny joke, gaze lingering onto Taeil, who nodded for him to go on. “You know Doyoung, and you also know Taeyong, who knows Doyoung as well.”

“Yes.” Taeil murmured, staring at his feet instead of the mage’s prying eyes. 

“How do you three know each other? Unless you don’t want to talk about it.” Minhyung was curious too, ears perked up to catch the conversation. How someone as kind and calm as Taeil could cross paths with Taeyong and the rumored loud Doyoung, must be quite the tale.

“It’s fine, we used to be… be partners. Me and Taeyong, that is. Traveling and doing missions for the Circle of Korsta together.” Taeil shared, a fond smile on his lips as he reminisced the past. “We met Doyoung in the East, and he latched onto us and traveled with us across the mountains, because he needed someone to protect him from trolls and giants. Taeyong wasn’t too fond of him because — because Doyoung is just Doyoung. He settled in Valeera while me and Taeyong continued on our way.”

“What happened between you and Taeyong?” Minhyung asked, regretting it right after, as Taeil’s face fell into a frown. It was just a flash before he sent Minhyung a grin, albeit tired, bumping their shoulders together.

“It’s a story for a later time.” Minhyung could hear the  _ perhaps never to be told _ , even it the cleric didn’t say it out loud. “Besides, you guys are great company, I’m growing a little too attached.”

“I think we are, too.” Jaehyun laughed, and Minhyung held onto the hope that Taeil would join them for a longer time, if he wanted to.

The tavern Taeil guided them too wasn’t shabby, far from what the brothers were used too. It was a great building, the sign over the entrance newly polished, music spilling out from the open windows inviting them in. 

“Wait, is that..?” Taeil halted the moment the door closed behind them, staring at a man who was sitting on a table, almost shouting tales and stories to entertain his fellow drunkards. Most of the people inside were heavily intoxicated, mostly locals, the travellers sitting off to the side while scarfing down meals. The horde by the sharp man was laughing now, boisterous, and he smiled coyly as he swam in the attention. “That damned priest!”

Taeyong’s words rang in Minhyung and Jaehyun’s heads as they witnessed Taeil walking with purposeful strides towards the table, pieces falling together as they stared at the man with hair in the shade of blueberries:

“ _ You’ll find him where one wouldn’t expect. _ ”

“Doyoung!” Taeil called out, catching the attention of the mentioned. “By the Gods, what are you doing in a —”

“Taeil, my friend, my love!” Doyoung leapt towards him, flinging himself around Taeil’s neck. It was an extravagant sight, the tall priest leaning rather funnily sideways so he could squeeze his face against Taeil’s. The cleric laughed in seemingly discomfort, as the other’s breath reeked of mead. “It’s been so long, too long, you are still short and  _ I missed you! _ ”

“Heartwarming words, friend.” Taeil muttered, Minhyung doing his best to stifle his giggles behind his hand, Jaehyun’s lips stretching upwards. “Why are you drunk off your face, you’ve never drank before!”

“Had to pick up a hobby when you and that mage left me here to rot.” Doyoung whined, pushing himself more into Taeil’s personal space, the cleric sending pleas of help towards Jaehyun and Minhyung. “And they tore down my house,  _ my home _ !”

“Who demolished it?” Jaehyun asked, the brothers having slowly approached the scene. Doyoung squinted his eyes at the newcomers, before looking back at Taeil.

“Did you have sons before?”

“No, they’re my—“

“Oh my, aren’t you handsome?” Doyoung was pinching Jaehyun’s cheek, who looked at the priest in horror. “I could literally kiss you, by the Gods!”

Doyoung puckered his lips, and Taeil was about to pounce, aiming to tear Doyoung away from the frozen Jaehyun. The priest moved before he could, the next target being Minhyung who couldn’t stop snickering at the events unfolding in front of him.

“I… Isn’t he just the cutest!” Minhyung snorted, a blush spreading on his face as Doyoung gushed over him. Jaehyun had recovered from his initial shock, and like Taeil, he was ready to detain Doyoung if necessary. “Kiss me, here on the cheek!”

“Okay.” Minhyung pressed a peck where Doyoung was pointing, the priest humming excitedly before bringing Minhyung into a hug, who was just a heap of giggles and smiles.

“He’s my favorite, I’ll keep him.”

“We should get a room.” Taeil suggested, nudging Jaehyun who was watching his brother being stolen away from him. Jaehyun nodded, putting on his best smile and wandering over to the owner to bargain for a good deal. He got it on the simple basis of shutting up ‘ _ the heathen who cannot even handle half a cup of mead _ ’ and bring back the ‘ _ jolly good’ _ peace the tavern was trying to provide to it’s customers.

After a little squabble on the way up to the second floor, Taeil managed to remove Doyoung from Mark and tuck him into bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly. The company just stared at the priest for a few moments, Taeil letting out a nervous chuckle before turning to the brothers.

“I promise, he is not quite like this when sober.”

—

After being forcefully removed from his residence, Doyoung had apparently moved from tavern to tavern in Valeera, before staying at the last one for about two weeks when the others found him. The priest didn’t say much in the morning, just softly requesting Taeil to get rid of his grogginess (which he did, after Doyoung paid for breakfast), and observing Minhyung and Jaehyun with interest.

Leaving the tavern had been a hassle, Doyoung conjuring up quite the excuse for his lack of payment for his previous nights inn. The owner ended up ushering them out with a broom and threats of gutting, only really directed at Doyoung, who ran like he was chased by the Darkness in human form. After the company caught up with him, they found a maple tree they could hide in the shade of, the sun burning in a cloudless sky above them.

“Excuse me for… not being quite myself last night.” Doyoung sheepishly started, but still meeting eyes like he didn’t know what embarrassment was. “I’m Doyoung, a priest under the words of Teva.”

“What happened to Gerin?” Taeil asked, brows raised in confusion. Doyoung jutted out his lips sourly, crossing his arms.

“Gerin has chosen to be on the Emperor’s side, I do not bend at the whims of dark minds.” Sighing, the priest picked up a stray flower, twirling it between his fingers. “A lot has happened just the past moons, and I’m worried of the outcome.”

“Do you mind to share?” Jaehyun asked after introducing himself and Minhyung, Doyoung grazing the brothers with warm smiles. “We have been travelling for over a year, and most our time has been, well… we haven’t paid much attention to the politics, neither the workings of the Gods.”

“Nor have I.” Taeil murmured. “Nell is still giving me purity, I trust her to stay with the Light.”

“Do not worry about her, she’s one of the most loyal to Mevia.” Doyoung reassured, breathing in before starting his speech. “The calm has been breached, since Mevia is still in slumber. The Gods do not know what to do, what is right and what is wrong, and choose therefore to side with who they think will make the best outcome for Alerian.”

The Gods had united under Mevia after the Grand War, the Goddess who created Alerian, and helped create the World. The years following had been filled with peace and prosperity; humans, elves, the ones with magic, the whole population living side by side in harmony. They had built up the ruins left by the war, making Alerian one of the greatest nations to exist. In all due time, even greatness would fall.

“As you all must know, especially you two from the North, the Emperor chooses not to meddle with the claiming of land by the Darkness. The politicians have always been wary of magic, and it has gotten to the point where us priests are getting shunned and banned, if we do not speak well of the Emperor or choose the right Gods. For him, that’s the Gods who aid him, and share their wisdoms and powers with him.”

“For someone who loathes magic, isn’t that a little…” Minhyung gestured with his hand, looking for the right word, sighing in relief when Jaehyun found it for him.

“Hypocritical?” The mage had his face scrunched up in distaste, before urging Doyoung to continue.

“Yes, exactly. It doesn’t feel right for some of us who are aware, and I simply stated so during a meeting with other priests. There was a spy present, and as I returned to my home for the night, it was no longer there.”

“That’s horrible!” Minhyung declared, not believing anyone would do that out of spite or hurt pride. He realized that there were much more gruesome things happening around Alerian that he had been unaware of, even after seeing snippets of fights and contrasting views. The North had been an idyll, a bliss and a safe haven, and he was now shoved face first into the stone cold wall of reality.

“I give you my deepest apologies, and I hope you don’t feel offended that we are seeking you out to ask you for a favor in these hard times.” Jaehyun, carefully letting his hand rest on Doyoung’s shoulder, hoped it would coax the other into cooperation. Taeil had remained mum, observing, letting Jaehyun handle the rest from now. The cleric didn’t know the entire sotry of the brothers yet, so he didn’t know exactly what kind of aid Jaehyun was asking for. 

“I already know why you sought me out.” Jaehyun looked taken aback, Doyoung chuckling lightly before he shook Jaehyun’s hand off, standing up. He gestured the others to do the same, stretching their limbs after sitting still for quite some time. “Taeyong is efficient in his ways.”

“Then, do you have any means to help us?” Jaehyun asked, tone soft, as if he was steadily growing weary by the second. “Anything really, would be of immeasurable help.”

“I do not know everything, but I know everyone in Valeera.” Doyoung winked playfully, as if he held all the secrets to the world and could expose them at any second. “And I also know who foretold the Prophecy, and his master could be the person we’re looking for.”

“The Prophecy?” Taeil knocked his mace gently against Doyoung’s shin, who jumped as the spikes poked him. After fretting about the dangers of sharp weapons, the priest calmed down, a big grin on his face. “And what do you mean by  _ we!? _ ”

“You will know soon enough, my friend. And well, you guys don’t seem like you’re going to formally invite me anytime soon, so I’m just inviting myself into the company!” Jaehyun sputtered, Minhyung barking out a laugh at the priceless expression his brother and Taeil sported. “Let’s head to the temple. Ten tends to be rather busy arguing with war generals these days, so we should hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for being a lazy person,,, this is actually a chapter split in half but i felt bad abt prolonging updates so fdjkfjd


End file.
